A Gift
by Ranger indecisive
Summary: Did you ever wonder what happened after where Flanagan left off the story the Hibernian, i did here is my view of what happened please read review cose i wanna see if anyone's reading my story... rated T for safety chapter 9 up it will tell you about those two men last that you don't know( well and till you read this)...
1. Chapter 1

**hey just had this idea and this is my version of what happened after the story 'the hibernian' hope you like...**

Duncan, prince of Araluen stared out of a small window, placed in a walkway from the main keep. It was a sunny day. But the prince had no eyes for it.

Around the small castle were green lush fields. A small village. And snow caped mountains that jutted out in the distance. Aspienne was a small fief. Near the north-east, cost. It was lazy and isolated from the rest of the kingdom. So information from the capital would take over a mouth to get there.

That ways why Duncan was there. Here he was isolated from the throne of Araluen. He knew his father was weak and Morgarath, a high baron, was using him.

Of course there were people that followed the young prince. Like Norman, the battle master of Aspienne fief. Also the son of Redmond's baron, Arald. There were many more. Like the rangers. But they were being killed off like wild dogs.

Just wait. He told himself, something will come up.

Duncan was not interested in being king. But he didn't want some like Morgarath taking the throne. The kingdom was already in the hands of a weak king.

And a puppet.

He new it was not his fathers fault. Time and time again. But deep down he, new he was fooling himself.

He looked away from the window and carried on down the walkway. He stopped outside the room his was going to enter. Little giggles were coming from the room. He smiled. His child, Cassie, was a handful. She was so small like her mother had been. As he entered the room her eyes shone out to him. Bright green. Just beautiful.

"I must say sir, your little princess does like to play." said the nurse. It had been a long time since 'your majesty' or 'my lord'.

"Yes she is." Duncan replied and smiled at the nurse. She nodded and walked out the room. Duncan picked up the little girl and sat down, placing her on his lap.

Minutes passed till a knock at the door.

"Enter." Duncan shouted so his voice would carry to the door.

"Sir," started a messenger, "there is a ranger and his companion that would like to speak with you."

"Thank you." Replied the prince and placed Cassie in the arm chair. Her nurse would be back soon he thought, then he went to leave.

**that's it for now please press that little button after you write something in this magic box... i will update as soon as possible..**


	2. Chapter 2

**here is chapter 2 hope you like please read and tell me what you think the starts a little slow so it will get better...**

As Halt rained in on Abelard as the came to the top of the small rise. He felt homesick. The castle in front of them was small as castles came, and is home one had been huge, but it had the same something about it. He could not place it.

Crowley felt his friend uneasiness but chose not to mention it. It could be something that he does not want to talk about.

They rode in at a fast lope. The horse's shoes clattered on the wooden drawbridge.

"Stop and be recognised." Shouted the guard. The other watchman and he bared the archway with the long spears.

"King's ranger." Crowley replied holding up his silver oak leaf.

The guards retreated their spears and let them pass. They new what had become of ranger theses days, but this man looked like real rangers would have.

Crowley looked around the small courtyard, spotting the place he wanted to go, he led the way to the stables. They bedded down their horses with fresh hay and water. Leaving them to relax, under the shards of light, swiping through the small window.

Halt was silent. He trusted Crowley's judgement, but he was still on edge.

What if this prince is just like my brother?

"Are you alright?" asked Crowley. This time he had to ask. He wanted to know. He always wanted to know. It made him a good ranger.

"Yes." Halt said, only using one word answers. Crowley was begging for answers but chose his friends privacy over it. He nodded and walked out of the small stable, Halt flanking him.

Once inside the castle Crowley again took lead. He seemed to know were he was going and Halt was happy to comply.

They stopped outside a large door and Crowley rapped his knuckles on the hard wood. A muffled voice came back in reply and heavy footsteps got louder and louder. The door swung open and a strong heavy set man stood in the door way.

The man had a heavy set jaw, light brown hair lined with greys over the years of hard work. Light blue eyes masked him well.

The door stopped in one of the mans massive hands, a light of reaction opened in his eyes.

"Crowley, what the devil are you doing here?" asked the man. Halt realised he must know Crowley.

"Nice to see you to, Norman." Replied Crowley, with a big grin. He then turned to Halt and said, "he was a regular friend of Pritchard. I saw him a lot." Answering the question in Halt dark eyes .

"So now I'm regular, Crowley." He said with a even smile, "and who's your friend here?"

"I'm Halt." Halt said in answer.

"Well it's nice to meet you. Do you want to come in?" the two young men nodded and entered the large room. It was plain as rooms came, but had a home feeling to it.

"So what can I do for you?" he asked. Halt realised that this was not a man that starts with 'the weathers nice' or 'how's your lot'. He would get straight to the point.

"I need to speak with Prince Duncan." Crowley said.

"And why, pray tell do you want to do that?" asked Norman. His former smile gone.

"Well… I had an idea and, well it's… I want to reform the ranger corps." Crowley said quietly. His eyes dropping, from his old friends.

"Well, Crowley… for once you has a good idea." Norman replied his smile returning.

**here we have it please review i will tell me if you like my story...!:) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is my next chapter hope you like it!:P**

As Duncan walked with the messenger, he wondered why a ranger would be here. He knew, like most, that rangers were no more than drunken baron's sons. But then there were a dozen at the most that were real. So why one was coming to see him he, had know idea. As for the other man, the messenger had said he was from Hibernia.

So why were here?

It could be said that since his father had placed him here, he had been frustrated and unable to help the kingdom. So he didn't instruct rangers or anyone. The town's people here had no baron, he had died and so Duncan was there. He had little power and didn't ever seek any so he did not know why…

Halt and Crowley waited in a small council room. A large wooden table occupied most of the room, and high backed chairs that fitted neatly around it.

Crowley unused to quite, tried to start a conversation.

"So, is Araluen anything like Hibernia?"

"No." replied Halt.

"Um, ok. What's different?" Crowley tried.

"The castles." Halt said. After he said it he realized what he had said.

"What about the castles?" Asked Crowley.

"In Hibernia they are much larger and older. Their not built for beauty." Halt said.

"Ok." Crowley didn't know what to say now so he started humming, again.

"Why are you shrieking?" Complained Halt.

"Its whistling. We had this conversation." Replied Crowley

"Well it's not music. If that is music here then Gorlog save Araluen." Halt said with a thin smile.

Duncan, outside the room, heard their conversion and couldn't help, but laugh. I was small but still a laugh.

The messenger opened the door and poked his head through. After a while the man withdrew his head a nodded his head at the prince. And walked down the corridor. Duncan, attentively opened the door and slipped into the room. He was surprised at what he saw.

The first of the two men ware a rangers longbow brown shaft arrows in his quiver. He had messy red and blond hair.

The other was short. He had an air of authority about him. Dark skin and hair. His eyes never quavered. he also had a longbow and black arrows.

Both men looked like they knew how to use them. The mans eyes lifted to him now. He saw that the man had to look up. But then he probably had to do that to most people.

As Halt raised his eyes he saw a young man. Blond hair and strong green eyes, he was well-built and tall.

This man was nothing like my brother.

His eyes questioned them till Crowley spoke up.

"Sire, I hope we were not intruding anything." Asked Crowley.

"You aren't ranger…" He left the sentence hanging.

"Crowley." Crowley finished.

"Well Crowley and …"Duncan started.

"Halt."

"What?" Asked Duncan.

"My name is Halt."

" Ok, ranger Crowley and Halt what can I do for you." He asked.

"Well my lord we might want to sit down and talk about this." Crowley responded.

"We will do that. And by the way don't call me my lord it's Duncan." He said smiling.

**That's it. chapter 3 **


	4. Chapter 4

** a short one today. my computer keeps turning its self off so sorry!:(**

"Are you sure it will work?" asked Duncan.

"I'm pretty sure." Replied Crowley. He had laid down the whole plan and he new Duncan was just making sure.

As Duncan listened to their plan he was surprised to find that he like it. The Hibernian was quite most of the time but when Crowley found a problem, the man always had an idea. The man made a good tactician he thought. He didn't smile much though. The man spoke up now.

"Crowley, do you know were any of theses other rangers are?" he asked.

"No. but if we go to castle Araluen there are records." Replied Crowley.

"And you're allowed in there? Just like that?" Halt asked.

"No but there are other ways in. a little bit more difficult thought." Crowley said with a tread of doubt.

"More like fun." Halt said and there was a grin on his normally deadpan face.

** please tell me what u think**


	5. Chapter 5

**sorry its been a long time was stuck up with work but here is one it did it may not be that good but i don't know you many like it... **

It was a dark and misty night when the intruder glided slowly across the sparse green park. The sentry never saw him, as a master was at work. But if you may have been close to the small movements, and had the skill, you might have seen him. But that was a big might.

The intruder stopped now and took in his surroundings. The castle wall was ten meters away he could easily. But that was not the point. A small oak door blended into the honey-stone bricks. It was across from the mote.

The intruder slowly lay down and shuffled to the edge of the mote. The water was dirty as it came. The mote had hardly moved as the intruder swam through the boggy water.

The man dragged him-self on to the opposite bank and again took in the sentries movements. He had not been seen. He turned around and withdrew a key.

The door, after a big push, slowly opened.

Crowley turned and closed the door. He was inside the armory He then took off his boots and clock with were both cover in mud. Over too one side he saw many more boots. Finding one with soft-toes, he placed them on his feet. They were maybe two sizes too big.

The plan had been simple one of them, Halt or him, went in with the daily traders, the other had too go over the mote. They had made a bet about this and the loser did the mote. Crowley lost. Them one would go to the king's office and the other would go to the ranger's commandant office.

Crowley stepped out of the large room and walked to the stair case. He was the one going to the commander's office as he knew more about the place. The king's was easy to get to and Halt was more then capable of getting passed some simple guards.

The ranger's office was on the top level on the eastern tower. Crowley made his way there now. The walkway from the north and east tower were large and had hardly no were to hide. He was extra careful as he made this way down the walkway.

Once in the large room he checked to see if the cost was clear before moving over to the paper filled desk. Using steady hands he quickly found the paper he was looking for.

Closing the door behind him he carefully walked down the stair case and was greeted by and harsh voice…

"And what do you think you are doing at the dead of night walking through the King's castle as if you had every right to be here?"

**Ok the next will be about Halt**


	6. Chapter 6

**OK i said i would do a bit about Halt well there is a bit but i wanted a but of suspense...**

Crowley cursed. He could have said I'm a ranger leave me alone. But then Halt had Duncan's document and he had no cloak. He reached up to his neck, has his last hope. His oak leaf was gone! He could not prove that he was a ranger.

* * *

Meanwhile, Halt stepped slowly out of the king's office. There was a long hall way it, and it was empty. Again taking a step forward he quietly started to close the heavy door closed when he hear something.

Looking for an escape and finding nun he took a pace back into the king's chambers. He listened closely at the door and cursed. The king was with some knights and they were heading straight for this room.

Halt scanned the room it was small and didn't have any hiding places, unless…

The door swung open, pools of candle light flooding into the dim room.

"What's he doing in here?" asked the king.

* * *

Crowley sat thinking. He had to get out of here. But how? For the past hour, he had been coming up with ideas and then discarding them. Halt would be waiting outside the castle by now.

The cursed himself for his carelessness. And his oak-leaf, were was it? He got up and started pacing. Muting his stream of curses. He then noted that he had started cursing a lot more since meeting Halt.

**OK sorry i just had to leave Halts bit on a cliffhanger... it not cose i hate you guys your amazing for reading this thanks **


	7. Chapter 7

**I was just on Face book and I read something… NOW I FEEL SOOOOOOOOO MEAN… so I thought I could start writing long chapters for you guys… to make it up for all my really short chapters… sooorrry guys!:)**

**Sorry for the late update I forgot my fanfic password and then my email password…**

The wind whipped his face. The cold night air push and pulled at his cloak. Trying to pull him down. But where's down? Where was he? Halt brain started to shut down. And icy coldness push it was through his body. He couldn't think straight. His hands started to slip. His hand numb with the night air. His feet dangled helplessly. Why wasn't he calling for help?

It took a great effort to draw the black out of him. His brain remembered. His hands found grip. He pushed on his arms. Drawing himself up onto the window sill. He mentally shivered. The blackness wanted him. He wanted it. It was so warm…

No!

He shifted into a better looking spot. Inside the room the king, or who he assumed was the king, was bending down, talking to a dog. Not a ruff dog or a hunting dog. It had slick legs and was well feed. Probably a favorite to the king.

Then the king turned and sat down at his desk. Looking blankly at the papers in front of him. He's gonna be here for a long time so best get moving, Halt thought.

Heights had never bothered Halt. Well and till now. Looking down a the courtyard below, he felt slightly dizzy. He shock his head trying to clear the blurred vision of his eyes.

He got the edge of his cloak, and tour the edge of his cloak. In the middle of this task he slipped up on his pulling and made a big split down the middle of his cloak. He cursed. Then again he tour the thin strap of cloth in half and raped the around each hand. They felt warmer now.

Placing his hand firmly on the window sill, he slid his feet and let them dangle and till he found a good foot hole. It was hard as the wall was very smooth. Compared to the castle at home… stop it. Homes not there anymore.

Down the wall he went. It seemed too got on forever. Find foot and hand hole. Find foot and hand hole. Each lift down, you would think made the bottom look closer because it was, but it stayed the same. Not drawing nearer or getting farther away. It was endless. In the end Halt stopped looking down, he let instinct take over his body.

It was easier this way. His mind could think of something different. And that was what he was doing, taking not of were he was. The courtyard the battlements and the watch guards. He was not nerves anymore his brain came back to the real world.

Looking down he saw that the grown was only twenty feet away. Over confidence filled his body. When this happened he had made a fatal mistake. He found a foot hole but left his hand were it had been. He instinctively let his hands go.

He fell. The solid impact of the mud sent a shock through his body. It was only soft mud, but if left him out of breath and he ranched his arm. He was ok. Halt started to laugh it was quite and quavering, that's why he was laughing, wasn't it?

Or maybe it was the place he had fallen. Yes, spat in the mud. But that was not the point. He had fallen next to the dungeon grate. It was large and easy to open, well if you need how to pick a lock.

Halt didn't know this thought. He just sat up and pushed himself up ageist the grate. This stopped the flow of light, from the moon, coming into the cell. Which so how happened to make it better for the person in the cell.

'Just stay there would you?" asked a mystery voice. Well it was to Halt as it was coming from behind him, which also so how happened to be the person in the cell.

It took Halt some time to realise that there was someone behind him. and that that person had a voice that sounded like…

'Crowley, it that you?' asked Halt.

'What Halt what are you doing here?' replied a sleepy Crowley as he came to the grate.

'I could ask you the same question,' Halt said.

He got out his lock pickers and opened the grate. He pulled Crowley out and let out a sigh.

'I think I need a new cloak.' Crowley said after a bit.

'So do I' replied Halt.

** so i hope that makes it up... update soon hopefully...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry Sorry Sorry for the very very very late update. tried to make it over 1000 words for you guys. do really have a cover up story if i did i would bore you with it anyway so hate me if you wish i have already told my self i am a horrible person to you people put there... **

They smelt it before they saw it. Smoke rising from the tree tops. It carried itself clearly to the two mounted riders positioned on the high way. The horses reacted to the smell also, making a clear warning. The two riders pulled their mounts to a stop. They were swamped in the shadows of the towering pine trees.

Both riders pulled down their cloak hoods and didn't query about what the other was doing but started searching on the ground for signs of inhabitants. Both men confirmed that there were tracks of the person they were looking for.

It was a ranger that they were looking for. A ranger who used to be the ranger commandant. He was positioned in the fief Remount. Yes it was a powerful fief but it also had many nobles that could keep an eye out on this one certain ranger. The position of the ranger highly displeased many followers of Lord Morgarath.

The two riders set off again. The horses making the only noise as their heavy shoes hit dry branches and leaves. They carried on doing this for an hour, riding at a gallop, only stopping when they reached their dentation.

They left their horses in a small glade, and set off to find the ranger. He was easy to find in the end as ranger, being in his own fief, he was completely unprepared for the appearance of two men. They came out of the trees bows drawn and pointed at his chest.

'You don't want to shoot me; I'm a king's ranger. I will give you the chance to leave now.' The ranger said, standing up from the large fire which had caused the smoke.

'Ningún compañeiro oportunidade. Paso lonxe das súas armas xa!' Shouted one of the men in thick Galician accent. He was short with dark hair and pail grey eyes.

The other man was taller in size he had blonde hair and dark green eyes translated, 'He said no chance and maybe you should think about putting your weapons down.'

The ranger smiled and bending down he looked as if he was complying, he wasn't. The ranger quickly jumped up and tossed his smaller knife at the taller man. The knife slid off course and so slid into the man leg due to the other man letting his arrow go. The taller man discarded his bow and let out a howl of pain. The other companion also binned his bow and hurled an over -head cut with a short sword.

The ranger stepped off to the side only causing the blade to slice through is arm. Hot blood tickled its way down his arm. It descended its way past his shirt and plummeted its way to the ground. The ranger stopped fighting watching his blood and so again he was caught unprepared when the taller man stepped behind him and slashed his sword across his shoulder blades.

The ranger collapsed in a fit of pain, but it didn't end there. Raining blows of fists ascended onto him. He tried to cover his head and his ribs but came to it came to nothing. The two rides heavy boots kicked him over and over again.

By the time they had stopped the ranger was unconscious. The two men then lifted the ranger and carried it off from the clearing.

* * *

The high way was a long stretch of road. It was completely straight save a few bumps and rises. Tall pine trees grew freely, their tops appearing to touch the sky. Different shades of green filled the forest.

About ten meters away from the road was a small clearing. Two small one-man pitched tents were set over to one side as well as two short barrel chested horses cropping the tall lush grass. From only this short distance from the high-way one might be nervous of robbers and bandits. No such fear was set in this camp, but one could not be too careful.

A man sat in the middle of the clearing by a small fire he was flicking through several documents, stolen documents at that. The man's focus seemed completely on his reading but it wasn't. The man wore no cloak but his longish hair covered for it. His eyes were doing a complete perimeter scan of the clearing. To not give away that he was doing this he never once looked behind him, even if he had a sudden warning feeling to.

As he couldn't look behind him he let his senses make up from the fact. Very sound was split up; the man could tell if it was an animal of human. More than that, he could sound out if it was a startle cry or just a move on. For example as his mentor had told him over and over again _if a bird is in fight for move that five seconds something has scared it away, and don't make the stupid mistake of being the one to frighten it._

Also as the man had learnt that you could never be too careful, he had his large saxe knife held by the corner of his boot so no unwanted looking person would completely miss it. The man held the knife still trying not to tense his arm muscles, which would be too big a give-away.

A noise, well it wasn't really a noise it was the sound of a bird becoming air-born. The man slowly counted to five but there was no second sound of a bird settling again. Warning bells went off in the man's mind but he still didn't move. Someone had scared it away _if a bird is in fight for move that five seconds something has scared it away_. And it had been him he had been still all this time _and don't make the stupid mistake of being the one to frighten it._

As time progressed little sounds came clearer. The man could hear soft foot falls every now and then, but there were no twigs that were snapped or leaves that were rustled. The man stood slowly not making it look as if he thought something was wrong and went and poured himself a cup of coffee. The man stayed standing up holding the cup in one hand the other had the knife it; well it was now down his sleeve anyway. He reached up to scratch his neck and quickly bang it back down letting the saxe knife go spinning toward the person who had just stepped out from behind a tree.

The knife bedded its self into the rabbit that the other man had moved to save it killing him.

'Halt I could have killed you,' shouted Crowley.

'No, I think you killed the rabbit.' Said Halt with a raised eyebrow.

'It was already dead, Halt.' Halt just shrugged and dropped the rabbit by the fire. Looking into the coffee pot he grimaced.

'Not making me any coffee I see,' he told Crowley. 'Oh and by the way your shooting needs work.'

**Sorry again. the bit about halt's coming up on crowley was not that good um... i was thing that halt would be good at it but not as good so thats why crowley could kind of here him after a while anyway um... please review maybe if you don't hate me that much...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok back from the dead…. Sorry just I've been very busy lately doing stuff (stupid exams) anyway a kanna shot chapter and thank you for all those wonderful people who are reviewing this…**

**By they way i have a poll on my account and i would like it if you could vote on it**

The stench of blood is a smell that a person would never forget. It fills your senses and your mind. It's not just the smell of blood but it's the sight of death as well. That's the smell sense and the sights sense. The taste sense would be hard if you weren't a cannibal or vampire. But then there're the people that say _you can taste the air_, most say it's not true. I mean _taste the air_, people say it's just weird and if you would taste the air it must be some sort of witchcraft. You can't hear blood or death but you can imagine the people dying. You can hear their loved ones crying. You can see the vivid red pouring out of a lifeless body. Red like roses or rubies, for that matter. It's strange that that they all began with an 'r' but there you have it the red pours. It's bright and fresh.

As Halt and Crowley road into the small the small clearing, their minds were distracted. They smelt the rotting flesh of a human. Form the growing trees and the wooden walls they could not yet see the sight of the mangled ranger. What they could see was the broken door and he two sets of horse tracks. The shattered window and the scattered glass spread out all over the muddy ground. The door was carelessly placed over a small amount of horse dung.

The two men, now over the sudden shock of the sight of the clearing, jumped off their horses and ran to the cabin. They moved carefully around the door and were very careful not to tread on any of the tracks so they could use them later. They mounted the old wooden steps and Crowley gasped at what they saw.

The ranger was located on the old oak flooring in a very uncomfortable position. A long fatal gash ran from his shoulder to his wrist. It was swollen and yellow gouge pushed its way out of it. The blood looked to fresh to be healthy. His face was all mangled, cuts and purple bruises covered it. The ranger was trying to hold weakly to his ribs. Alone his left side there was a deep cut and hot blood poured out of it. The ranger was lying in a pool of his own blood.

Crowley closed his eyes and gulped. He never really liked the smell of blood and fresh meat and the sight of it even less. The first or maybe second time he'd thrown up when he'd smelt and saw on a mission with Pritchard.

'Halt, I think I'm going to wait outside.' He didn't even wait for an answer but went outside.

Halt nodded slowly to himself, not really listening to Crowley, and walked over to the ranger lying down. He bent down trying not to get to much blood on his trousers; one only has so many trousers. He lent into the man and checked his puce. Noddeding to himself he placed his head against the mans chest and looked for a heart beat.

The ranger was on the brink of life and death. He was hanging from a cliff. His hands slowly going num and cold yet he never let go. At the bottom of the cliff were open hands, wanting to help him. Wanting him to fall to them. He wanted to fall into the light. He wanted to fall asleep. He wanted the pain to end. He wanted to fall yet he kept his hands planted on the hard surface of the cliff. Hanging on his life line.

It was a massage that he should stay. That the world was not letting him go. And if they did it would not be out of their own mind. They wanted to keep fighting. They needed him alive. _They want to use me_ the ranger thought. To an extant it's true. They need the information he held in his closed mind. His mind was closed and he was not thinking straight.

The bottom of the cliff suddenly cleared. Its open arms burst into flames. Falling into small ashes. Floating away into the sky. But the bottom wanted him to fall still and the lights depiction had full him, cheated. Making him want to fall. But now at the bottom was a place where the sorrowing didn't end. It started again. Its sharp rocks stuck out like a thousand knifes. The water whirled around the rocks. Dearing him to fall.

He didn't want to fall now. He didn't want to die. He didn't want to leave behind the world he loved. He didn't want to go to the fake light. He didn't want to hit those sharp rocks. He didn't want to see his blood stain the rocks. He didn't want to… He then found some strength in his arms. It ran throughout him. It caused pain but a good pain. It made him feel alive.

He breathed a long painful breath. Letting it last for some time. It alerted Halt and he leaned in again waiting for another to follow.

'He's alive, do you know if we can trust the people at the castle?' he asked a green faced Crowley.

'We can trust the Barons son, Arald. And lucky for us his father is out of Redmont at the moment.' Replied Crowley, trying not to breathe in to much of the stained air.

'Right well we will take him up to the castle there may be a healer that can help us. Can you help me lift him up onto my horse?' asked Halt still deep in thought.

'Oh no, I'm not going in there again.' He said pointing at where the hut was. Halt gave him a look and he muttered under his breath just loud enough for Halt to hear, 'fine but if I throw up all over you it's your own fault.'

* * *

The parkland out side castle Gorland was large and colourful. Large green bushes were placed evenly between boxed in plants. There vivid colours shone out in the bright sun. There was a small river that went around the parkland and wound its way under the big graceful bridge at the entrance of the massive castle. Small benches were placed around so that the castle inhabitants could sit down. There were many that were overgrown with bright roses but it added to the beauty.

Past the small river laid a deep wood. It held a held a large high-way that was also a well known trading rote. The lush green trees sat like a blanket. Lord Morgarath looked out at it now. He smiled as he thought about the ranger he'd sent the two Galician's to kill.

And speak of the devils, the two men burst through the woods opening and into the castle courtyard. It was sometime and till the two men came to Morgarath's office. There heavy hands making a loud banging noise on the old oak door.

'Enter,' shouted the lord in his ear shattering voice. The two men walked into the room and bowed, 'Thorismud, Mazzolani is the ranger dead.'

'Most certainly My Lord.' Little did they know that the healers in Castle Redmont were fighting to keep the ranger alive.

**Ok kanna short isn't it oh well tell my what you think…. please**


End file.
